


Rain is When the Sun Shines Brightest

by skyear



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyear/pseuds/skyear
Summary: Mew is a ghostwriter who meets Gulf, a bubbly florist and the two are immediately attracted to each other. However, with a history of failed relationships, Mew is reluctant to fall for Gulf especially when the soul marks do not match...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359





	Rain is When the Sun Shines Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in such a long time, so i apologize for the qualilty of this fic. feedback is much appreciated! :)

**i**

Mew hates sunny days.

It was way too bright, too happy and much too hot for someone like him. He rather preferred gloomy rainy days. He thought they reflected his inner emotions much more accurately than sunshine.

He slicks his hair back and looks at his tired face in the mirror. Being a ghost writer did not help his stress levels nor his sleep schedule. It didn’t help his physical appearance as well. He really didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that he looks half-dead.

He steps out of his place only to wince and put on some shades. The sun shone brightly in his face. He could already feel himself sweating. The taxi he had called earlier awaited as he slid into the back seat.

“The Palm Hotel, please.” He eyes the driver who nods and smiles back at him in the rearview mirror.

“Off to a special occasion?” The driver asks, to which Mew looks up from his phone and smiles politely.

“Yes. A friend’s wedding” Mew chooses his words carefully. Was Raven a friend? Someone I slept with until he had found his significant other? A friend with benefits that I grew attached to? Someone who broke my heart? Mew shakes his head and decides that the term friend was the best way to describe their relationship.

“That’s amazing! I’m guessing he’s pretty young since you look quite young yourself!” The driver was too cheerful for Mew’s liking, but he kept up with his polite smile.

“Yes, he’s in his late twenties.” Talking about Raven’s age only put an emphasis on his own age as he looked at his reflection in the window. He wasn’t getting any younger…

“Yup, about the age when I also found mine!” The driver smiles at Mew through the mirror again and raises his right hand. On his forearm is a string of patterns that consist of circles and squares. The pattern loops around his forearm like a snake.

“Found yours yet?”

Mew grimaces. Ah yes, the soul mark. Somehow in this fucked up world, when you’re born, your body has a particular etching on your skin that matched your “soul mate’s”. Mew rubs the nape of his neck where he knows his stupid mark is.

“Not yet, still looking” he chuckles sadly. The driver stops at a red light as he looks back at Mew. His smile is sad, and Mew can just tell what’s about to come out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry. You’ll be matched soon.”

It’s what everyone says to Mew. And quite frankly, he finds no meaning in those words anymore. He’s given up quite a while ago. Perhaps it’s the reason why he falls in love with people who he’s not meant to love. Who coincidentally finds their soulmate whilst having a relationship with Mew himself…

Mew looks out of the window and sees a flower shop.

“Sir, could you stop by here, I’d like to buy some flowers. It’ll only take minutes.” The driver gleefully agrees to standby as Mew smiles tightly and gets off only to exhale deeply. He makes his way in. The place is brightly lit with large windows allowing the sunlight to come in. It’s small, probably privately run and is illuminated by the various flowers that surround the shop. Mew hesitantly steps into the marbled floor as the wind from outside rings the bell. Footsteps can be heard as a young man around his mid-twenties appears from behind the counter.

“Hello! How can I help you?”

To Mew, the world seemed to stand still for a few seconds as he takes in the young man’s face. He’s speechless… more like breathless as he stares at the man’s face.

“Helloooo?” The ending of the word is stretched out as the man leans over the counter and is waving his hand in Mew’s direction.

Mew blinks once, then twice as he steps towards the counter.

“Y-yes. I… I would like a small bouquet of uh roses… please.” What was that? Mew thinks to himself. He’s never stuttered like that in front of anybody. The young man smiles - Jesus Christ his smile is bright- as he steps around the counter towards Mew as he points to the batch of flowers behind him.

“There are many kinds of roses sir! You’d have to be more specific.” He laughs and Mew watches his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches as his locks bounce along with his steps.

“I currently have white, pink and red roses. I could get you some artificial blue preserved roses from the back, but those cost a little more.” He carefully explains as Mew has to shake his head to snap out of his thoughts again.

“Um… red roses should be fine. A dozen please.”

The young man nods and picks a dozen roses as he brings them behind the counter.

“The person must mean a lot to you…” He mutters shyly as he wraps the flowers. Mew cocks his head.

“Huh?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The younger man scratches his head. “A dozen red roses represents true love. The person you’re giving them to must mean a lot to you!” Mew can see the tips of the man’s ears turning in to the same colors as the roses.

_Cute_

“I… I guess? It’s for my friend’s wedding.” Mew smiles as the young man finishes wrapping the flowers. He wipes his hands on the apron as he moves towards the cashier machine.

“That’s really wonderful. I can’t wait to find mine!” He smiles as he wiggles his fingers. Mew can slightly see a spot of a soul mark between his fingers, but it isn’t clear. He quickly pays as the man follows him to the door. Before he leaves, Mew turns swiftly on his heel and thrusts his business card into the man’s face.

“Mew Suppasit. Uh… maybe we’ll meet again.” The younger man seems to be shocked, but his face breaks out into a smile as he laughs. He holds up his finger as a motion to wait as he runs back to the counter. He brings back his own business card flapping it in the air.

“I’m Gulf. Gulf Kanawut. Nice to meet you Mew, maybe we will meet again!” He waves him goodbye as Mew sits back in the taxi.

_Gulf Kanawut._

* * *

**ii**

Mew stands alone in the large hall as the guests around him chatters on with their friends. He feels a tap on his shoulder as he turns around.

“Hey you.”

There he stood, his sex friend for exactly two years and three months, not that Mew was counting. Mew smiles as he pats his so-called-friend on his shoulder.

“Congratulations.” He gives his friend his bouquet of flowers. Raven smiles shyly as he thanks him. Mew can’t help but feel a dull pain in his chest as he sees the ring on Raven’s finger and his soul mark near his jawline glowing in a shade of pink.

“I thought you wouldn’t come to be honest.” Raven laughs softly, but seeing Mew’s pained grin, he stops. Mew raises his eyebrows and inhales through his nose. He feels Raven step closer into his personal space.

“You know it Mew. We had something special, I know it you know it.” His words are soft and his breath hits Mew’s cheek. It’s as if he’s taunting him with his fake promises again.

Mew glances at Raven’s soulmate, entertaining guests a few meters behind him.

“Does he know?” The three words contain so much that cannot be said. Does he know you were fucking another man a day before they met? Does he know that you immediately accepted the proposal a week after his last quick fuck at his sex friend’s place? Does he know his sex friend is here at your wedding? Does he know?

Raven’s eyes shift as he stares at Mew coldly. He shakes his head.

“I wanted it to be you. But it just couldn’t.” Raven cocks his head ever so slightly. Mew laughs.

“Hah, fuck you.”

* * *

**iii**

Mew goes home with a heavy heart. It sucks that his relationships for the past five years with three different people have ended up this way. Having an amazing relationship between the sheets only for Mew to catch feelings and them finding their “chosen one” and leaving him. He couldn’t really blame them. The system was supposed to work in a way that made you infatuated with your soulmate once you’ve realized that you are soulmates with one another. The strong bond usually led to extremely quick marriages, just like the case with Raven.

He opens the fridge to find a bottle of beer- his last one- and pops it open as he sits on his couch. He flings his coat off of his sweaty body as a piece of card flutters out of its pocket.

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong

Unknowingly, he finds himself punching in the numbers on the card as he takes a swig from the bottle.

“Hello?” The voice is small and unsure and a little bit laced with drowsiness. Mew glances at the clock. It’s only 11:45pm, did he wake him up?

  
“Gulf Kanawut. It’s Mew.” He hopes his name is enough to trigger their short encounter at the shop today. He hears some shifting of bed sheets on the other side of the line. He can also hear a lamp switch being turned on. Perhaps he did wake him from his sleep.

“Yes! Mr. Mew! I remember you! Would you like to order some flowers?” He knows Gulf is immediately awake as he hears something like a pencil stand collapse and Gulf quietly cussing. He chuckles.

“I’m sorry, it seems like I’ve woken you up. I’m good with flowers, just feeling a little lonely I guess.” Damn his alcohol-driven mind. He was so honest and brave with just a few drops of alcohol in his system. He rubs his face.

“Oh… w-would you like to talk? I’m a good listener!” The other man seems to be on speaker mode and is picking up the utensils from the floor as Mew can hear the distance between the man’s phone and himself.

“The wedding today. The man I was in a relationship with got married.” Mew leans back on his couch as he feels the tightening in his chest again thinking about Raven. It almost made him angry. Almost.

The other side of the line seems quiet as Mew listens very closely for any indication of movement on the line, but it is silent.

“Hello?”

“O-Oh. Yes hello, I’m still here. Mr. Mew, I’m so sorry.” Gulf sounds sincere as he seems to have picked up the phone again by his ear. Mew laughs, but it comes out a little broken.

“It’s nothing… it just sucks.”

“I don’t think it’s nothing… I’ve never been in a relationship before, but I know what heartbreak feels like Mr. Mew.” Mew looks down at the business card that is now laying on his coffee table. He smiles sadly.

“Never been in a relationship huh? How old are you anyways?”

“Hey! I’m 23!” He sounds slightly offended. “Also, I’m just waiting to be with my soulmate.” The giddiness in Gulf’s voice is evident and Mew can feel a small smile creeping on his face. _How cute._

“Are you free tomorrow?” The question comes out of nowhere and Mew curses the alcohol for letting such a brave statement slip. The other side seems to have been drinking water and is now coughing, probably having choked on it due to the bold statement.

Mew doesn’t wait for an answer. “Forget it, I’ll come by tomorrow.” With that, he tiredly closes his eyes and blacks out on the couch.

* * *

**iv**

Mew is awakened by the sunlight streaming into his living room.

It’s sunny again.

He lets himself get up and sees the empty bottle of alcohol and the business card on top of the coffee table. He curses.

Right.

Staggering to the bathroom, he takes a much-needed bath and cleans himself up. He had a list of things to do today before he could go out and see Gulf. Drying his hair, he opens up his laptop to get to work.

He’s been sitting there for a couple of hours as his clock signals for lunch. Losing track of time was easy when editing finals drafts of your own work that was going to be published under someone else’s name. You had to carry the burden of two. To satisfy yourself and the person carrying the name of the book itself. Mew saves his work and stretches on the couch once, then again

Perhaps it was a good time to go and visit a certain someone.

Gulf bows as he thanks the customer. His wristwatch reads for 12:30 pm as he stretches with his arms on the counter. As he walks up to the glass doors to close for lunch, he sees a familiar figure walking towards his shop.

“Mr. Mew!” Gulf waves cutely towards the tall man who was dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. His presence was dominant as young women passing by him stared at him and giggled within each other. Mew smiles slightly and lifts a plastic bag.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was just closing up for lunch!”

“Would you like to eat together? They’re just sandwiches from a place nearby.”

Gulf smiles brightly and nods as he lets Mew into his shop and into the back where a smaller room for resting was.

Mew starts to set up the food on the small table in the room. “I’m sorry for calling last night out of the blue.” Gulf, who is pouring some water into some glasses stops his actions.

“It’s okay.” He resumes pouring as Mew settles into a plastic seat.

“Here, for you.” Mew smiles up at Gulf in thanks as Gulf sits down next to him on another plastic chair. The two begin to eat.

“So, you’re a ghost writer?”

“Yup,” Mew nods whilst chewing. Gulf lips are pulled down as he nods.

“That’s pretty cool. So, you write… but for other people.”

“Pretty much. I’m contracted to write purely for other people though. So, you won’t be able to find any works by me.” Gulf seems impressed by this “ghost writer contract” and pursues more questions for Mew.

Mew happily answers them as his and Gulf’s laugher fills the small space. Mew feels a tightening in his chest again, but it feels good. He finds himself staring adoringly at Gulf’s face, and remembers that he felt the same way when he had entered the shop yesterday afternoon as well. The man next to him clears his throat as Mew awkwardly shifts his eyes. Gulf suddenly stands to open the small window.

“It’s getting quite hot in here.”

“Ugh, it’s so sunny today.” Mew blinks twice slowly to emphasize his irritation for sunlight as Gulf laughs at his face, finding it amusing.

“Sunshine is good! I like sunshine because the flowers look beautiful in my shop when its sunny.” Gulf gestures to the main part of the shop where indeed the range of colors from the flowers seems to glow in the sunlight. “Also, sunshine means picnics and sunbathing!” he adds happily as he takes a sip of water.

Mew hums. “I’m more of a rain kinda guy I guess.” He picks up the small chunks of cheese and bacon that fell out of his sandwich and eats them quickly.

Gulf laughs. “I like rain too! Rain makes the flowers grow, and sometimes it emphasizes their colors too. Like the Dew Flower, oh and the Hibiscus is lovely in the rain…” Gulf taps his finger on his chin as Mew smiles at the man.

_Fuck, he’s so fucking cute._

As Mew picks up his second sandwich, he sees Gulf wiping his hands as the soul mark stains the space between his middle and ring finger.

“Your mark is in a funny spot.” Mew points out, as Gulf looks up from his hands and smiles. He then raises his left hand and spreads his fingers apart.

The mark was now visibly clear to both of them as he shows it off like an engagement ring. The soul mark was a dark grey color like everyone else’s and came in a form of a tear drop shape. The drop started on his ring finger and came down into a round shape at the crevice of the two fingers making it hard to decipher. Mew feels a pang of pain in his chest as he realizes that the man in front of him, no matter how infatuating he had found him the first time he had met him, was not his soul mate.

Gulf peers over at Mew’s body, as if looking for his soul mark too. Mew laughs. He then turns around to show the mark at the nape of his neck.

“Mine’s a half circle” Mew points at the mark which rested directly at his nape, an upside-down half-circle that could be taken as a weird extension of his haircut as it was so close to his hairline. “It looks pretty weird.”

Mew had checked out his soul mark in the mirror countless times. He had wondered how he had gotten such a boring soul mark… well, a boring soul mark for a boring person…

Mew turns back around and examines Gulf’s face, who seems to be in a solemn mood.

“You good?” Mew scratches his forehead confused to as why Gulf’s mood had suddenly changed.

Gulf’s eyes widen as he lets a small smile cross his face. “Yes... I- I… never mind.” Gulf looks down at his soul mark then up at Mew’s face again. He then let his eyes shift towards his watch. “I should… start getting ready to open again. I… I uhm, I have a few orders to complete today too…” Gulf starts to hastily clean up his trash. Mew also stands up to help Gulf with his trash.

As Gulf turns to leave the room, his foot gets caught between the plastic chairs causing him to stumble. Mew quickly (and thank god for his reflexes) catches Gulf’s arm and unconsciously pulls him closer to his body. Gulf’s body was now flush against Mew’s larger, muscular body as both of them could feel how warm their skin was against the others.

“Be careful.” Mew breathes as Gulf looks at Mew and swallows the saliva in his mouth. Mew’s hand slides from Gulf’s wrist to his shoulder as his eyes traces the skin leading up to Gulf’s pretty heart shaped mouth. His hand then comes up slowly to Gulf’s cheeks where his prominent cheekbones moves slightly in nervousness.

Gulf’s pretty mouth jars, slightly open, and his eyelids flutters. Mew leans in, intoxicated by the smell of flowers mixing in with the slightly musky scent that Gulf himself had. Suddenly, Gulf’s own hand comes up to brush a piece of hair away from his face and Mew finds himself looking at the mark on Gulf’s finger.

_Damn it Mew, you aren’t making the same mistake again._

Mew steps back and lets out an awkward cough. Gulf’s ears are bright red as he looks down and fiddles with his fingers.

“I’m sorry. I… I’ll get going.” Mew rubs his ear and steps out of the room and into the main area of the store as he makes his way to the glass doors. He hears footsteps after him and turns around to Gulf one last time before his could say his goodbyes…

“P-please come again!” Gulf’s hands are clasped as if he were praying and his large eyes looks at Mew in desperation. “I-It doesn’t have to be here! We could go for dinner?” The statement is delivered like a question. Like Gulf wasn’t too sure and was just testing out the waters.

Mew sighs and takes a few steps towards the other man. He keeps his hands in his pockets, just in case they tried to do something sneaky again.

“Gulf. I’m not your s- “

“I know.” Gulf’s voice is soft, but his eyes shine brightly and pierces Mew’s eyes.

“We could…. we could go as friends.” Gulf adds with a hint of desperation to just keep seeing Mew again and again. Mew rubs his eyes. He’s definitely going to regret this.

“Fine. Next week Saturday, meet me at the Bar and Tavern at 7pm.” Mew makes a mental note as Gulf nods and smiles. His hands are still clasped together as he stares at Mew from behind the counter.

“Next week Saturday! Don’t forget, friend.” He smiles as Mew feels his heart beating a second faster. He takes a deep breath.

“Right. See you… friend.”

* * *

**v**

To: Mr. Mew!

_I’ve picked us seats!_

To: Gulf

_I’m going to be there in 10. Sorry for running late_

To: Mr. Mew!

_It’s okay! Please take your time!!_

To Gulf:

:)

“Over here!” Mew can see a small hand frantically waving at him from across the room as he raises his hand and smiles. Slowly making his way to the table, he slides into the chair as Gulf smiles back at him.

“Hey, sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.”

“Ready to order?”

“Yeah.”

As they finish ordering, Gulf plants his elbows on the table and lets his hands cup his face as he looks at Mew. Mew almost chokes on his drink because god damnit, he’s so fucking cute. He plays it off coolly as he raises his eyebrows and looks at Gulf. Gulf is the first to break off the eye contact as he hides his small smile in his right hand. His ears are bright red again, and Mew smiles. _Cute_.

There is an indescribable force of attraction between the two, which they both cannot ignore. Whether it’s the not-so- hidden stares, the slight footsie that is initiated by Gulf or the sometimes flirty turn their conversations take. One fact is clear. The both can’t hide the beaming smiles on their faces.

One “friendly” dinner turns into two and slowly three as Mew finds himself spending every little free evening with Gulf. Mew tries to steer their conversations away from any flirtatious topics, but it drives him crazy. Thinking about Gulf hurts, because he knows that Gulf isn’t his destined soulmate. But does that matter? Sometimes Mew thinks _fuck it_ and dreams about making Gulf his boyfriend and having amazing sex in his bed and pampering him, treating him to meals…. But then Mew thinks about all his failed relationships, and decides no.

It takes a turn on a rainy evening when Gulf calls Mew to cancel their dinner plans as Gulf had reserved a patio seat and was unable to change it last minute. What had come over Mew, he did not know. But he found himself asking Gulf if he would be willing to come over to eat some takeout. Friends eat takeout with each other when their platonic evening plans get cancelled, right? Mew spends the rest of the day frivolously cleaning his apartment.

Seven pm rolls around as Mew hears his doorbell ring and at his front door stands Gulf Kanawut in all his glory holding a wet umbrella and the cuffs of his jeans soaked by the rain.

Mew has seen the same pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt on Gulf many times, but seeing him at his front door like this? It feels kind of different.

  
“Come in, you’re a bit soaked.” Mew gestures to the umbrella stand at his door and Gulf smiles as he steps into his place. Mew leaves to grab a towel from his bathroom as Gulf takes a moment to take in the place itself. He notices the neatly set up table at the far back and the piles of paper on the coffee table along with an open laptop.

“Still standing there? Come, take off your shoes. You can use the towel to wipe your feet.” Mew throws him the towel and Gulf catches it just in time. He slowly takes off his sneakers and his socks and wipes his feet and ankles. He then walks into the living room only to find Mew behind the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry it’s just delivery food, but it’s Panda Express so I’m sure it won’t be disgusting.” Mew laughs as he quickly arranges the chow mein noodles and orange chicken into some plates and brings them out on the dining table.

“It’s alright, I’m the one who didn’t check the weather before reserving a patio seat anyways.” Gulf chuckles as he takes a seat at the small table and pours him and Mew’s glass some water.

Mew sits across from him and wipes his hands on the napkin. “It’s no problem. Come on, let’s eat.” Gulf clasps his hands together and thanks the food before digging in.

The two discuss their activity for the day as Mew talks about finalizing the book and Gulf talks about selling an old couple a couple of peonies. Mew listens attentively as he watches Gulf excitedly talk about the meaning of peonies and how it must’ve been their wedding anniversary as peonies symbolize good prosperity of love and fortune. Mew continues to watch Gulf finish his plate of food as the latter looks up at him, taking his last bite of chow mein.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re just cute.”

Mew quickly stands up with his plate, his heart beating for miles as he curses himself for letting that slip. Gulf is frozen at the table, his last bite of chow mein still on the fork, not having made its trip into his mouth. He slowly turns to look at Mew who is keeping himself busy by putting the dishes in the sink. Mew turns around as the two men look at each other from the two areas of the living room.

“Mew…” Gulf also stands up, making his way towards the kitchen.

“Let’s watch a movie, huh?” Mew interrupts Gulf’s train of thought and leads him towards the couch. Gulf purses his lips and for a second, Mew saw sadness flicker in his doe eyes but chooses to ignore it. Instead, the two settle on the couch as Gulf sits a little too close to Mew.

Both of them are highly aware that they aren’t paying attention to the movie at all. Mew can only think about how close Gulf’ hands are to his and how he could just snatch them into his own if he had the chance. Gulf is only thinking about how Mew is sitting beside him, and they’re at his apartment and the smell of Mew’s cologne fills his personal space and he really doesn’t know what to do. He slowly inches his hand close to Mew and brushes against the other man’s much larger hands.

Mew perks up and looks down at his hands. He slowly looks up at Gulf who is looking at the screen. Mew then takes his chance to slowly overlap his hands over Gulf’s. Gulf can feel every inch of his skin burning as Mew’s long fingers intertwine with Gulf’s. The younger man stands up from his seat and with their hands still linked, he moves much closer to the older man. His knees are folded over mew’s thighs now as Gulf brings his legs up on the couch. Their hands rest on Mew’s thighs as Gulf can feel Mew’s thumbs rubbing his over and over again.

The two intensely stare at each other as the movie becomes merely a background noise as Gulf bravely brings his other hand to reach for Mew’s face. Mew’s eyes flicker down to the boy’s hand which is now trembling against his cheek, his index finger tracing his sharp jawline. Gulf is now incredibly close to Mew, his body almost falling into the larger man’s chest as he leans closer and closer, eyes flickering from the other man’s pierce ones to his lips.

Mew is frozen. He can see that the beautiful man in front of him is leaning closer and closer into his personal space and he absolutely loves it. But as he watches Gulf’s left-hand inch closer to his face, he can’t help but notice the soul mark between his fingers. He wants to yell out in anger. Why. Why was the universe so cruel to Mew? He shakes his head and shuts his eyes tightly as he takes his free hand to take Gulf’s to stop him.

“This... This isn’t right.” Mew can feel his chest tightening as he says the three words, he knows will ruin their relationship.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Gulf’s face. His thick eyebrows are downcast, and his shoulders slumps in dismay.

“Why?” The question is whispered to Mew in his quiet apartment, but it seems too loud even with the movie still playing. Mew frustrated with himself and the entirety of this situation stands up from the couch. He needs some air. Some air away from Gulf Kanawut.

“Gulf, you know you’re now my soul- “

“I know!” A sudden outburst from Gulf shocks Mew as he turns around to see Gulf who is now furrowing his brows in anger and has also stood up from the couch.

“I know we’re not soulmates. But who cares!” Gulf is exasperated as he throws his hands up. “I know I’m not crazy Mew. From the day you gave me your business card I knew we had something special. You giving me that call at midnight was even more signs that we had something. And today. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that just now. Don’t tell me that you didn’t hold my hand because we’re just friends!” Gulf’s voice is becoming more choked up by the second and Mew can only helplessly watch as his own chest feels constricted and is getting harder to breathe.

“You said you were waiting for your soulmate.” Mew mutters quietly as Gulf takes this moment to turn off the television. Silence fills the air as Gulf takes in a shaky breath.

“That was before I met you. Mew, you’ve changed me. Every day I stand in that shop and all I can think about is you. I don’t want to be your friend. I want to… I want to…” Gulf’s hands are gripping his jeans and he bites his lip as he chokes up on his words. Mew puts his face in his hands and exhales. Mew shakes his head.

“I can’t, Gulf. I really can’t lead you on…”

“B-but we could try! Mew, I would be the best boyfriend! I won’t lie to you; I won’t hurt you”

“But you will.”

Mew’s words cut through the air like a sword and slices through the two men’s hearts.

“What?” Gulf slowly looks at Mew who is standing with his hands to his sides, helplessly.

“You said you won’t hurt me, but you will.”

Gulf looks offended.

“How could you say that?”

“Gulf think about it. What if one day, when it’s our anniversary, you find someone with the matching soul mark as yours. What then? I’ll tell you what then. You’ll break it off with me, telling me we’ll be friends forever and leave me alone with that person. Maybe you’ll invite me to your guys’ wedding, or some sort of weird bullshit and I’ll have to arrive at that very wedding with some fucking roses to congratulate you on your happy marriage. I’ll have to watch you leave, and I’ll have to pretend to be happy about it. Even when I’m not”.

Gulf’s eyes are red and brimming with tears as Mew’s voice gets louder and louder. He sits back down on the couch as Mew leaves the living room. He comes back with a few pictures in his hands as he goes over to the couch and starts to throw down the pictures on the coffee table.

“Will, Mint, Raven. These are all men I helplessly fell in love with, only for them to leave me because they had met their soulmate. Gulf, I know we can’t deny our unbelievable attraction towards each other and I’ve never felt like this about someone in such a short period of time but we’re _not_ fucking soulmates.” Mew also sits on the couch. He looks at Gulf who has tears streaming down his face. The younger man is staring intensely at the four pictures with his hands clasped together in his lap to keep them from shaking.

A pregnant pause fills the air as Gulf keeps staring at the photos. His hands are still tightly clasped together, and Mew can see his entire body shaking. His breath is shaky as he shuts his eyes to let the unshed tears rolls down his face. He opens them again to look at Mew.

“I’m not them.” Gulf’s voice is so soft, but the underlying confidence is loud. He stares at the pictures some more and looks at Mew again. The larger man rubs his neck slowly with both of his hands.

“But you are. We all are Gulf. What happens when you find your soulmate then Gulf? Are you going to ignore your bond and stay with me?” Mew’s voice is much warmer than before, as if trying to explain things to a stubborn child. Gulf nods twice as his brows furrow. Mew lets air out of his nose.

“Gulf. I’m not letting that happen.” Mew’s voice is now stern and cold. This needs to be over. Mew knew this “friendship” wasn’t going to work out well anyways. “I need you to leave.”

Gulf looks at Mew, and when he realizes the latter isn’t joking his eyes widen as more tears silently fall staining his clothes. He slowly stands up however and grabs his bag. Mew watches sadly as Gulf slowly makes his way over to the door, and as he slips on his shoes, not even bothering to tie them, he grabs the doorknob.

As Mew looks down at his hands as he can’t bear to watch Gulf leave, he hears the door creak open. There’s a slight pause as Mew peers up to the door.

Gulf is facing him, stood at the doorway as he smiles at Mew one last time. Although he’s smiling, his entire body shakes as tears track down his face in succession.

“I want to be with you.” Gulf grips the doorknob until his knuckles turn white. “…so bad.” His shoulders shake as he closes the door behind him. Mew stares at the door as he finally lets his eyes water and he cries into the palms of his hands.

* * *

**vi**

How long has it been since Gulf had tearfully left his apartment? Mew had no idea.

He lays on his couch, remembering what his editor had told him when he had visited a few days ago.

_“Mew, my man. You’ve got to do something. Exercise, go out or cut your fucking hair for Christ’s sake.”_

Mew ruffles his hair. It was getting quite long. Just like any other day, he gets himself up to shower, pulls at his heavy dark eyebags in the mirror, takes his keys and gets ready to go out.

He arrives at a nearby salon that he’s never been to and decides to go in, in order to switch things up a little in his life. He settles into the seat as a young woman with bright pink hair approaches him.

“What kind of cut do you want today?” Her voice is energetic and high pitched. It reminds Mew of an annoying bird.

“I’d like a trim please. Just… make it shorter I guess.” He runs his fingers through his hair one last time as the woman smiles and gets to work. He starts to doze off but is woken by the buzzing of the hair clipper near the nape of his neck. Damn, the woman is going ham with his haircut. He’s never had hair clippers used before.

Mew looks at the lady through the mirror as she works on shaving the sides of his hair and around. She smiles at him through the mirror.

“You have a beautiful soul mark here.” Mew can feel her touching it.

“You’re too kind with your words. It’s just a semicircle pattern, not really interesting.” Mew smiles politely but is confused when the lady furrows her brows and shakes her head.

“No, I’m sorry but your mark is kind of shaped like a tear drop.”

Mew flips up his head and stares at the lady in the mirror as his heart hammers a mile a second. _No. Fucking. Way._

“I- I’m sorry?” He hopes the woman isn’t kidding but also feels like this whole bit is a joke. She’s just going to laugh and tell me that she’s fucking with me…

“Uhm… it’s a tear drop shaped mark. It seems like the tail was being covered by your hair this whole time? I’m sorry, you’ve never seen your soul mark in detail?” She seems confused by the whole situation as she tells him that she’ll take a photo with his phone if he’d like. Mew is dazed, but nods in agreement. He hears the snapping of the camera and takes back the phone.

It’s true.

At the nape of his neck, he can clearly see the upside-down semicircle that he’s always seen before. But now, with his hair cut shorter, he can vaguely make out the outline of the teardrop tail that had been hiding behind his locks. He can feel his eyes welling with tears as he shakes in the chair.

“A-Are you alright?” The lady asks as she brings a box of tissues into his lap.

“I’ve never been better.”

That night, Mew slides an envelope under the door of a certain flower shop, hoping to god that his final attempt at making things right doesn’t go down the drain.

* * *

**vii**

It’s 8pm in the evening when Mew gets a knock on the door.

Outside, it’s rainy again and this time, there are faint rolls of thunder now and then. Mew yells, “coming” as he reaches to unlock and open the door.

His eyes widen as he sees Gulf, drenched with his hand clasping a crinkled-up envelope. Gulf is shivering and breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. Mew can only gape like a fish.

“What the _fuck_ is this.” Gulf speaks through his gritted teeth as Mew steps out of the way to let Gulf into his home. He quickly pulls out the photo of his soul mark that Mew printed out and sent to him from the envelope.

“You can’t come to my shop and make fun of me, Mew. Not when I’ve spent weeks crying and trying my best to get over you. You can’t fucking do that! It’s so unfair! I haven’t opened my shop for two weeks and this week I finally had the courage to work again and then this.” Gulf lifts the picture up “This shows up in my workplace, and I only opened it a few minutes ago, and what the fuck Mew!” Gulf is sobbing, hurt evident in his eyes. “What is this.” Gulf shakes the picture into his face again and again, and Mew grabs his arm to stop him.

“It’s not a joke, look.” Mew turns around to let Gulf see the mark that is resting at the nape of his neck. He can hear Gulf gasp as trembling fingers trace the mark that matches the mark that rests between his fingers. Mew turns around to see Gulf’s shocked face as the man quickly breaks down into a sob.

Mew allows Gulf to collapse in his arms as he hugs him tightly against his chest and everything feels so right.

“This is so stupid!” Gulf is full on crying now, his little hands hitting Mew’s shoulders as Mew can’t help but to cry in Gulf’s neck as well. “This is so _fucking_ stupid” Gulf looks up at Mew and they can’t help but to laugh as they hold on to each other.

“Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, from the moment I met you in that shop, I had fallen infatuatedly in love with you. You have no idea.” Mew cups Gulf’s face as he stares deeply into those brown eyes that he loves. “I knew it deep in my heart that I liked you, but I couldn’t let myself be hurt again.” Mew explains calmly as Gulf sobs and sniffles.

“I thought I would never find my soulmate after meeting you.” Gulf hiccups as Mew chuckles and brings his face to his chest.

“Well, we found each other.” Mew caresses Gulf’s hair and plants a kiss on his temple. “And I’m never letting you go.”

* * *

**viii**

Mew stretches as he saves his final draft on his computer. His last published ghost-written book was a success, which brought in a few more people asking him for his service. Outside is raining again as he takes off his glasses to watch the rain hit his windows. He is then accompanied by his boyfriend who straddles him. He’s wearing Mew’s oversized Metallica shirt along with a pair of boxers. Mew lets his hands rest on his hips as he pushes the laptop away.

“Done with work?” His boyfriend leans over and plants a small kiss on his lips.

“Mmhmm” Mew hums as he pulls his boyfriend’s head closer to kiss him again. Their lips meet in unison as Mew spends his time licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and exploring the crevices. Gulf lets out a soft moan as his hands clutch at his shoulders. Mew pulls on Gulf’s bottom lip as he feels his boyfriend softly grind on him.

“Fuck, baby” Mew groans as he helps Gulf grind on him by clutching Gulf’s waist. Gulfs’ moans start to become louder and Mew has to shut him up by kissing again. Mew caresses Gulf’s waist and slips his hands under his shirt as their lips lock in a heavy make out. Soon, both of their shirts are off and Gulf’s boxers are riding up with Mew’s hands gripping at his ass.

Gulf pants into Mew’s neck as Mew grabs Gulf’s ass and helps him grind on to his ever-growing hard-on. “Please… Mew…” Gulf’s eyes are hazy and glazed over with lust as Mew sucks a few marks onto his skin. He then stands up from the couch to grab a bottle of lube and coats his fingers as he slams Gulf into the wall. Gulf is frantically clutching onto Mew’s shoulders as he keeps himself up as Mew throws the bottle of lube onto the floor. He then slips his hands up Gulf’s boxers and touches the rim of his hole.

The first finger slides with ease as Gulf lets out a strangled moan, immediately covering his face into Mew’s neck. A second finger is added as Mew watches Gulf’s face snap up from his neck and fall back to the wall as he pants. Fuck, his boyfriend is so sensual.

His left hand is rocking Gulf up and down slowly to let his ass get used to his fingers, as he decides to add the third. Gulf’s clutch on Mew almost hurts as he whines and mewls at Mew.

“Mew… Mew… I need you.” Mew nods as he brings them back to the couch and pulls his fingers out, simultaneously pulling his hard cock out of his pants. Gulf squirms in his lap as he pulls off his boxers. He lathers his dick with lube from his fingers and pulls Gulf close as he lines it up with his hole.

He places his fingers at the rim to feel Gulf’s rim stretch over his cock as Gulf lets out a cry. He watches his boyfriend slowly sink onto his dick and Gulf is clawing at his bare chest, trying to find something to hold onto.

Mew grabs Gulf’s hands and kisses them both slowly before guiding them to the nape of his neck. Gulf is sobbing as he feels his rim burning from the stretch of his boyfriend’s gifted size. Gulf’s chest is pressed against Mew’s face as he teasingly licks and bites on his boyfriend’s nipple. He winces as he feels Gulf’s hands pulling at his hair, panting heavily. Gulf slowly releases his hold on Mew’s hair as he sinks down, getting used to his size.

“Can I move?” Mew asks as he wipes Gulf’s tears away. Gulf leans forward to give Mew a gentle kiss and lifts his hips himself and moans as he begins to ride him.

Mew lets his hands slide down to Gulf’s waist again as he allows himself to enjoy the view of his boyfriend desperately lifting his hips and riding him. However, Gulf loses energy as his movements slow down, trying his best to buck his hips in rhythm. Mew, sensing his exhaustion bucks his own hips up to delve deep into Gulf’s ass as Gulf’s eyes widen and his breath gets stuck in his throat.

Mew continues to thrust up into Gulf, gripping at his waist to slam him down onto his cock as Gulf becomes a blubbering mess of tears. Mew can feel the heat pool in his groin as he bites his lip, watching Gulf lose himself on top of him.

Without warning, Gulf’s breathing becomes increasingly frantic and he comes, hard onto both of their chests. Mew then takes his time to shoot his load into Gulf and catches his ragdoll like body in his arms. The two breathe deeply in sync as Mew wipes the tears and sweat off of Gulf’s face.

“Are you okay, baby?” Mew asks and Gulf nods, sated and satisfied.

Mew quietly carries his boyfriend towards the bathroom as he cleans them both up and tucks Gulf into bed. He joins him, squeezing him never wanting to let go.

Mew is happy these days. Way too happy. Sometimes, he feels elated that he feels like someone could come and snatch it all away. But he didn’t let his fears and trauma of his previous relationships haunt him now. He snuggles into his boyfriend’s back and grabs his hand as he caresses the soul mark, which was now glowing a pink-ish color. This is all the reassurance he needs.

Mew used to hate sunny days.

They were way too bright and energetic.

But now, Mew doesn’t mind sunny days. Because on sunny days, he gets to see someone that is way more radiant than the sun glow, as the said person works in his brightly lit shop. Sunny days also means picnics at the park and sunbathing with his boyfriend. Sunny days mean spending afternoons outside, laying on top of each other and sharing funny stories. Sunny days mean dates at the amusement park, beach and lining up for ice cream.

There are many memories correlated to sunny days as well. Mew remembers that it was sunny when he first visited Gulf’s apartment and had creamy alfredo. It was also sunny when he had met his parents, and they had adored him like their second son. Sunny days for Mew meant family, and he just couldn’t hate sunny days anymore.

Despite all that, Mew still prefers gloomy rainy days. He remembers that rainy days led to Gulf coming over to his apartment, not only once but twice. Rainy days not only ruined their relationship but mended it back together. But Mew doesn’t prefer rainy days just because of those two incidents. He loves rainy days, because on rainy days, he gets to cuddle his boyfriend and make out under the duvet covers. He gets to watch their favorite movies whilst holding each other’s hands, his thumb quietly stroking their mark. He gets to spend quiet afternoons, watching Gulf explain different flower symbolisms and giggle over cheesy remarks he gets to tease Gulf with. He gets to have extreme passionate sex in the corners of their house. He gets to love and pamper his boyfriend, his soul mate. Just like he had always dreamed of.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

_4 years later._

Mew smiles at the guests as he receives congratulatory pats on the back from his friends and work colleagues. His parents are with Gulf, who is smiling brightly in his beautiful white suit. Mew receives a tap on the shoulder to which he turns around.

_Raven_

He had contacted him after finding his number on his old phone. He really didn’t think he would come.

“Hey you.” Raven smiles at him and gives him a bouquet of roses. Mew quickly counts. 12, to be exact.

Mew smiles back at his old lover. “Hi. How have you been?” Raven laughs quietly.

“I’m good. Congratulations Mew.” Despite their past, Raven seems genuine and Mew feels happiness bloom in his heart. “Thank you.” He bites his lip to stop himself from smiling too much.

“Mew, I…” Raven pauses as he takes a deep breath. “I… we… uhm, you know why I had to leave.” Raven looks at Mew, and the newly wedded man knows exactly what he was talking about. He nods slowly as he smiles at Raven. It’s a painful smile. He remembers his first encounter with Gulf and tries to imagine Raven’s first encounter with his soulmate as well.

“I know. I understand, and I’m sorry.”

Raven shakes his head.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Mew pulls Raven into a small side hug. As they let go, Raven’s partner slides up behind him. Mew nods as a small greeting as Raven looks up at Mew.

“You deserve every bit of happiness Mew.” With that, Raven smiles and turns around to walk back into the crowd. Mew watches as Raven’s small figure disappears.

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you!” His thoughts are interrupted by his husband who is slightly red from the alcohol.

“What’s wrong?” Gulf cups Mew’s face and wipes at his eyes. Mew is shocked to find himself crying from the small interaction.

“Nothing, I just… I fucking love you.” Mew whispers into Gulf’s ear as Gulf giggles.

“Oh Mr. Mew, I love you too.” 


End file.
